reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Dudley
Amy Dudley is married to Robert Dudley, but is concerned over her marriage. Robert spends much of his time with Queen Elizabeth and rumors suggest that their friendship is more then just that. Season 3 Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Amy Dudley slept with William Foley so he would convince the council to send her husband, Robert Dudley to France as the new envoy. The Price Robert Dudley tries to send his wife, Amy Dudley, away from English Court. Fight or Flight Dudley returns to Queen Elizabeth to confront her about the job she gave his wife. Elizabeth vows never to marry if she can't have Dudley and they end up sleeping together. Again. He returns to his chambers to find Amy there alone. He suggests they do not discuss Elizabeth. A doctor diagnoses Amy with melancholia and blames it on the fact that she and her husband do not have sex. She seduces the doctor so that he'll diagnose Amy with a mass instead so that Dudley's affections will return to her. His course of treatment involves a sojourn in Cornwall with a physician there, which will take Dudley away from Elizabeth. Dudley breaks the news to Elizabeth that he must go to Cornwall with his wife, which means their dalliance must end. Elizabeth believes Amy's illness is fate's way of telling them they can be together, but Amy has to die first. Wedlock Dudley finds Amy and tells her that he's seeking a divorce and he'll continue making sure she has the best care, but he cannot stay married to her any longer. Amy warns Robert if he tries to divorce her, she will tell the world that Elizabeth is with child, and she will lose her throne. Betting they'll find a way to take her head, just like her mother. in return, Robert threatens to kill his wife and locks her away. Elizabeth and Dudley discuss his wife, Amy, and what they might do about her. They agree to lock her away in an insane asylum which will give him grounds for divorce before she's able to expose Elizabeth's pregnancy. Amy jumps from the upper balcony before either of them have a chance to enact their plan. William tells Elizabeth that it looks as if Amy and Dudley struggled before she died, which makes him look like a murderer. Elizabeth and Dudley meet to discuss Amy's death and how they can move forward after it. They both discover that Amy has killed herself so that they will pay the price. Bruises That Lie - '' (Mentioned)'' Queen Elizabeth tells Robert Dudley their baby died in a forced miscarriage. Someone did this to her, out of hate. Someone emboldened, knowing the entire country felt the same way. She changes the subject, to how William Cecil told her the tribunal ended in a deadlock, and that he's free. There was enough doubt that they didn't put him on trial, but it's not quite the same as being innocent. But there was doubt about Amy's odd behaviour. Others saw it. He is free, but free to be with Elizabeth. The people still hate them. They blame Robert for tarnishing her reputation. Linking her to Amy's death. Robert insist they have to make them forget it, and she can't do that with him by her side. Elizabeth cries Amy is dead, their baby is gone, and it is a fact she will grieve for the rest of her life. Robert promises he will always love her. Always. Strange Bedfellow - '' (Mentioned)'' Mary Stuart and Robert Dudley are courting each other in France. Mary shoots an arrow, directly in the middle of her targed. Robert tells her it is impressive, asking where she learn to shoot like that. Mary tells him, her late husband. He thought it was a skill that would serve her well. She adds, it's funny,the two of them on a date. Both knowing they've already had their one true loves. But still he does as his queen commands. Robert says he realize that she's given him something that he needed following his wife's death, a fresh start. Spiders In a Jar - '' (Mentioned)'' Robert Dudley tells Elizabeth, how sorry he is over Lady Lola's beheading. knowing she'd grown very fond of her. Elizabeth says she let her get close because she was lonely. She reminds him it's been months since his wife's death, and since the assassination attempt on her life, the nation's sympathies will be with her. Robert eventually reveals his has re-married, Lettice Knollys. Notes * Slept with Lord Lionel to convince him to send her husband, Robert Dudley to France as the new envoy. Three Queens, Two Tigers. Betrothed. * Slept with Lord Grenier so he would tell her husband they had to move away, as the stress of court was killing her. Fight or Flight. * Physically abused by her husband, Robert Dudley twice. The Price Wedlock * Killed herself, to frame Elizabeth and Robert after finding out they were expecting their first child. Wedlock Trivia * Casting for Amy Dudley was openly announced on June 22 2015. * Amanda Brooks was rumoured to play her after her audition tape leaked online. Historical Notes * Married for love, and 3 days before her 18th birthday. * Married Robert Dudly on June 4, 1550, with king Edward VI (Brother of Queen Elizabeth) in attendance. * Sister-in-law to Lady Jane Grey, who was known as the '9 Day Queen of England.' * Married for 10 years, but never had any children. Died at 28 years old. * The most widely accepted modern explanations of her death have been breast cancer and suicide, although a few historians have probed murder scenarios. The medical evidence of the coroner's report, which was found in 2008, is compatible with suicide and other violence. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Amy Dudley are the following: • Clara Pasieka • Robert and Amy Dudley • House of Dudley • Queen Elizabeth References }} Category:Character Category:English Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Married Category:House of Dudley Category:Deceased